


All Dressed Up and Naked

by TheDemonCrowley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Domestic, Grinding, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonCrowley/pseuds/TheDemonCrowley
Summary: Rhys has something interesting on when Jack comes home.





	All Dressed Up and Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day five: stockings/socks

“There’s food in the fridge for you.” Rhys calls out, turning to look at Jack over the edge of the couch with a smile. “I would’ve kept it warm but I didn’t know how long you’d be.”

Jack lets out a low groan, “Rhysie you know how to make a man happy.” He kicked his shoes off in the entryway, quickly divesting himself of his trademark layers until he was down to a t-shirt. He cracked his spine as he waited for the food to reheat, some sort of semi-healthy thing Rhys made in an attempt to make them both eat better. At least the kid could admit he was skinny-fat. “You’ve just been waiting for me Pumpkin? Or have you been keeping yourself entertained?” Jack brought his food into the living room, plopping it on the coffee table and turning to Rhys poised to tease him about what he would need to do to entertain himself while his capital-H Handsome boyfriend was out.

Jack’s mouth dropped open, looking Rhys up and down. Rhys was in his Hyperion sweater (which he had pointedly told Jack he hadn;t seen it when he’d been asked in the morning before they left for work), dipping down on one shoulder to show a peek at his tattoos. What Jack was more distracted by was the knee socks he was wearing. Rhys had one leg tucked under himself and the other stretched out in front of him as he tapped at his comm. “I’ve been texting Vaughn.” Rhy shrugged, not looking away from what he was doing. “Cooked, ate, watched a little tv; waited for you to get home.” Rhys looked up at him finally, the younger man untucked his leg from under himself, leaning up for a kiss from Jack.

He tugged Rhys closer to him, pressing his legs open to stand between them as he kissed Rhys within an inch of his life. Rhys moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Jacks neck, letting Jack manipulate his body the way he wanted. Jack pulled Rhys’s legs around him, picking him up and spinning around to sit so Rhys was straddling his lap. He slid a hand up one leg, slowly stroking his fingers up the inside of Rhys’s thigh to feel the contrast of soft, green, cloth, and pale creamy skin.

Rhys whimpered, grinding himself against Jack. “So you like it then?” He panted, bringing his mouth back to Jack’s before he could answer. His hips jerked when Jack snapped the top of a sock.

“Oh kiddo can’t you tell I like it?” Jack pointedly jerked his hips up to let Rhys feel how hard he was.

“Your food is getting cold.” Rhys laughed, tucking his face into Jack’s neck as he ground down onto him.

Jack slid his hand up one of the socks again from ankle to thigh, smirking as Rhys did all of the work of getting them off. “What, are you saying you don’t want me to stay here and get you off?”

Rhys shook his head against Jack’s neck, shivering at the feeling. “No. No. No no no, it’s fine, please don’t make me stop.”  
Jack grabbed his ass, making Rhys grind against him in the way he wanted. “Mmm, that’s what I thought.”


End file.
